warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:.Jackelo/Archive 1
Frostedstare Here is your requested Charart. No need, you don't need to be in debt. Making charart is what I enjoy doing. :) LovefireValentines Day '10 02:00, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Oh thank you :3 its so pretty! Tips Ello and i well anywho 1. Please reply on the other persons talk page 2. Sign with 4 ~. hope this helps! Lovepaw My Talk! 02:20, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Confused. Hm? I'm confused. What she means is sign with four ~ which are on the top left hand side of your keyboard. She also means that you should reply on the other person's talk page, instead of your own. Right now you are replying on your own. Try replying on mine or Echopaw's okay? You can personalize your signature, like my current one. You can call me Hawkey. LovefireValentines Day '10 02:29, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Ah. Thank you :3 Welcome. Try personalizing your siggy by going to the right top of the wiki page, then clicking the drop down arrow on "More" and click Preferences. Then enter the siggy code and personalize it with colors and fonts, and then Save it. LovefireValentines Day '10 02:38, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Frostedstare :D 02:47, February 11, 2010 (UTC) Iggy Here he is! Tell me if you want anything changed. :3 [[User:Icestorm123|'Ice' ]]Happy Valentines! 02:56, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Elorisa. Welcome to the wiki. I'd like to inform you about a contest I have every several holidays. Basically, I create a charart warrior based on the holiday, and I have wiki members compete for the best name. But please do not make your own contest until 2011. If you'd like to participate, please see my talk page.[[User:Beewing|'Beewing']][[User Talk:Beewing|'Buzz Like A Bee']] 01:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Images Hi Elorisa, i'm Ashshadow. I just wanted to let you know that users are only allowed one personal image on their page (the only exception is PCA members who put their approved chararts on their page). It helps keep the wiki clean. HaikageAsh's Talk 02:44, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Acorntail Hey, Elorisa; I'm Nightfall :) I just wanted to say that Acorntail's image in "Code of the Clans" is short-haired, and is a much lighter color. The image you have of Acorntail on your user page is very dark brown, and longhaired. I just wanted to tell you before you put him up for approval :) [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 02:19, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hey Elorisa, the link to your talk page from your sig goes to, User Talk:Eloisa Shruggytalk 19:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I'll be deleting that soon; please change the coding in your signature so it reads User talk:Elorisa, please. --Bramble 03:57, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Signature I'm sorry, but sigs with images are not permitted. Why? Why? It's like a long fern. Fern that is long. I don't know, what do you do you suggest? Okay. What about Fernshine? I've always loved the name Willowshine, so you know... Okay, Longfern will be changed to Fernshine! :D StarClan 13 Hey "Brindlepaw!" It's Spottedhead from StarClan 13. It's so nice to finally meet you on here! Give me a meow and if you'd like to control any of my character from Confessions of the Shadow, let me know! Thanks! SpottedheadIslandClan's Deputy Den 17:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Brighteyes Coolio! Thanks! If you haven't controlled a character before, here's what it's all about. Basically you ARE the character and I write about you. If you have any ideas about what should happen to Brighteyes, tell me and I'll write it in. Also, you might get some messages from your "Clanmates" which are other users on Wikis who want to chat with Brighteyes. I'll monitor to see what happens and if it's good for Confessions of the Shadow. I have the full story here at Warriors FanFiction Wiki . If you'd like to read it, I mean. So yeah! If you have any questions, give me a meow! [[User:SpottedheadRC|'♪ Spottedhead ♫']] 15:23, May 22, 2010 (UTC) charat Name- Astro Rank- Kittypet Main fur color- very dark grey Markings are below- 1. Has white stars all over her body except her head 2. Her collar is blue, probably unneccecary information 3. She also has a white star around her left eye(Her left, not ours) Distinguishing Feature- Her ears look too big for her head Gender- female Eye color- dark blue StonieFlippy The First AKA Stoneflip She is so beautiful! Even when I dreamed her up she didn't look this good! Thank you! It is awesome! I can tell you put hard work and thought into making her and she turned out great! StonieFlippy The First I can't take my eyes off her... can't stop staring except for long enough to type this... StonieFlippy The First Thank you! Omigod, thank you, it's perfect! It looks beautiful! [SummerheartSummerheart 14:17, May 30, 2010 (UTC) more charats Can you make more charats? One looks just like Astro except this is Astrostar and all her stars except the one on her head have suddenly formed a giant star on her left side! Kinda creepy, huh? And as a leader she no longer has a collar. The others are: Snowfeather Eye-blue Pelt-VERY light grey Gender-female Shorthaired Special Markings- Her ears, muzzle,tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a purple collar AND Maplefur Eye- green Pelt- orange Gender- male Shorthaired Special Markings- His ears, muzzle, tailtip, and paws are much darker, wears a blue collar StonieFlippy The First Signature In accordance with Policy:Signatures, I have to ask you to remove the image from your signature. Thanks, Bramble 02:21, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Hi! And thanks! Hi Elorisa, it's me, Riverpelt! Thanks for making Riverpelt and Amberheart for me! I'll use them on my user page! Thanks again! Riverpelt[[User talk:Riverpelt|'Heart of Amber']] 13:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! These charats are AWESOME! Thanks! If I ever need charats, I know who to ask! Stoneflip 18:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) THANK YOU!!! can you make me a charat Hi Elorisa! I've seen the awesome charats you have made for Stoneflip. Can you make me one? Name: Starryfur Rank: Deputy Main fur color: Yellowish orangish tabby Markings: Yellowish orangish tufts on the top of head Distinguishing Features: tailtip is missing and has a small scar on left side(her left, not ours) Gender: Female Eye color: very dark blue Iluvwarriors 19:13, May 31, 2010 (UTC) It's great! Thanks! Iluvwarriors 19:43, May 31, 2010 (UTC) hi I only just realized that I need a me- charat! Can you make me one? NAME: Blue RANK: kittypet FUR COLOR: blue MARKINGS: White stripes all the way across EYE COLOR: blue Other: Wears little pink shoes and a spiked belt ILUVWARRIORS Evil charat, please? Name: Bloodstar Rank: Leader Fur color: light gray Markings: none Features: on HIS left eye has three scars running diagonally, HIS left front paw is blood red, on HIS right ear are two scars, and he has blood red stripes down his legs and arm, the one WITHOUT the blood red paw Eye color:left is dark blue, right is blood red Gender:tom I know it is weird and is a lot to ask but please try! Thanks Stoneflip (I'm logged out) YEAH! Thanks! It's perfect! Doesn't he just look evil? Stoneflip(LOGGED OUT AGAIN) plz nother charat Name: Jei Hou Rank: Kittypet (I almost spelled that 'kityypet!') Main fur color: green (I know it's weird but he is the Spirit that makes the green and herbs grow!) Markings: Grass- shaped dark green spikes on head, and dark green leaf shape on side Features: None Gender: Male Eye color: Green Pelt type- long furred THANKS Stoneflip(Guess what? logged out again!) He is perfect! He does not fail! Stoneflip Charat Request Hey I'm sorry to bother you but I would like a charat please =) Cat's Name: Scarshadow Rank: Warrior Main fur color: Pale Black Markings (with colors): Pale Purple stripes on my back, face and legs. That same color for my stomach and chest. Distinguishing Features (twisted feet, knicked ears, blind ect.): A scar across my left eye Gender: Female Eye Color: Deep purple Paulstar is in the building! Hope you like him! The others are on the way! =) Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 01:56, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I forgot the nick in his ear! But while I fix that, here is George! Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 02:08, June 19, 2010 (UTC) This one isn't as good as the others, but I hope you like it. Mousetalon!!Here comes SUMMER! 03:03, June 19, 2010 (UTC) request please? hi can you please do this cat? *Cat's Name: Kayla *Rank: Sharpclaw *Main fur color: gray *Markings:ginger front left paw black tail tip dark grey muzzle *Distinguishing Features:large claw marks on shoulder *Gender:female *Eye color:amber *Fur length: short hair MOSSLEAP:) Re: Thank you, I love her! Also, thank you for the welcome. Im also Sillysunfall99, so if you see a message from her its me too. Thanks, ϠSpiritc 16:34, June 26, 2010 (UTC) XD